i'm here for you always
by xxdeadfreakxx
Summary: there's blood everywhere. people being mudered...and for what? my village sacraficed itself for me? but why? what's so special about me? why! mother? father? where are you? why...why did you leave me?...
1. Chapter 1

_**okay so here is the first chapter of my naruto fanfic! lol yeah so i suck at thinking up titles so... enjoy i guess in the begining of the fic they are all bout 6/7 years old and it revolves mostly around naruto,sasuke and my oc. honestly i have had this story in my head for like a year so im glad to finnaly get it out and when i get good enough at drawing i want to make a doujinshi out of it... i have tons of ideas for this fic so hopefully it will turn out the way i want it haha.**_

_**disclaimer: the only thing i own is my oc rikku! and the story of this fic the rest belongs to masashi kishomoto**_

_**i'm here for you always**_

_**chapter1**_

"mom!, no! don't leave me please" "sweety it's all right this man will take care of you"

"but- but i don't want him to take care of me! i want to stay with you! please don't leave"

"i have to. I'm sorry i have to go help the village and fight by your fathers side" "but...but why? why are you leaving me?" "to keep you safe"

...

six weeks later...

sarutobi-sama brought me to the academy to inroll me in with the first year students. I walked behind him , he opened the door to the classroom and walked in. He wispered to the teacher and then they both walked up to me. "hello" a man with a brown pineapple looking hairdo said to me as i stared at him for a minut. "my name is iruka, i'll be your teacher from now on" he smiled at me softly and put his hand out, i just kept staring. "she's still a little shooken up from the attack" "i can see that,...it's all right why dont you come in?" i blinked and peeked inside. I took a small step closer and soon enough i was inside the classroom, i studied all the faces that were staring at me in astonishment and curiosity. I kept studying them until my eyes landed on a yellow haired boy who seemed to stand out alot he was sitting all alone in the back of the classroom. Did he not have any friends? i was dibating wether or not to sit next to him the only other free seat was next to a boy with long-ish black spikey hair , who was rather handsom but seemed annoyed. he was the only one who was'nt staring at me.

I decided to go sit in the back next to the yellow haired boy since he seemed lonly and i really did'nt want to put up with all those people sitting in the front. I walked up the steps and sat next to him, as i was walking i noticed the black haired boy turn his attention to me. As soon as i sat down everyone started whispering and stareing at me like i was crazy.

"alright class we have a new student her name is rikku and she's been through alot so please be nice" "yes iruka-sensei" .

naruto's pov:

i watched as this new girl walked in slowly...as soon as she was inside she stopped and studied everyone as if searching to see who seemed like best choice to sit next to i watched as her eyes moved accross the room, until they stopped and she was staring at me. i blushed and quickly looked away , i heard footsteps coming closer so i looked up and saw her walking toward me. i glanced at sasuke who was also watching her as if he was surprised that she chose to sit next to me and not him. ha! that idiot!. she sat down and just looked at me with really intense eyes like she was trying to read my mind or something...wow...creepy.

sasuke's pov:

uhg a new student? really? geez i hope it's not a girl...that's just one more annoyance to deal with... well now everyone is staring...i'm guessing it's a girl...whatever i'm not even gonna bother to look she's probably like every other girl here anyway...chee there are only two free seats in this classroom the one next to me and the one in the back next to naruto, she'll probably think naruto looks like a freak and sit next to me...great... , i heard footsteps expecting them to stop where i was sitting but they kept going i was shocked so i looked up at the new kid, well i was right about them being a girl..., but wow i did'nt expect her to sit go sit next to naruto, she glanced at me as she walked by...something...about the look she gave me made me uneasy for a second. still looking at her i wondered what she was thinking sittin next to that dobe, but o well at least she wont bither me theres a plus.

rikku's pov

okay soo everytime i look at this kid he blushes insanly and then looks away...what's wrong with him...he can't have a crush on me already...he does'nt even know my name!. and that black haired kid...well..he's been staring at me since i sat down. i closed my eyes and let out a loud sigh, i looked at the yellow haired boy. "hi i'm rikku, what's your name?" i said with a smile, he just stared at me like i was an alien or something. ok so maybe talking to him was'nt the best idea... i looked down, a little embarressed "n- naruto" i jerked my head up suprised he accually talked. "my name is-" "naruto! is this your doing!" we both looked in the direction of our sensei to see him covered in powder, wow did naruto do that? so...he's the class clown then? no wonder he has no friends nobody likes the class clown, but still i can't help but feel sorry for him. i looked at him ...hmmm maybe...he just needs a friend, a small smile played on my lips as i watched him laugh at iruka sensei who was covered in chalk powder. hmmm yeah that's it a friend.

...

_**ok soo ya i don't like writing long chapters... so... hope you like review plzz**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! It has been about two years since i have published anything. To be honest, i completely forgot about my stories and have gone through a number of expierences throughout these past two years, but enough about that i will get started now. :)**

_**Chapter 2, What's this you say? A friend?  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_**3 weeks later  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_**Rikku's POV:**_****

_So it's been three weeks since i arrived in konoha and now I know why everyone hates Naruto...he is completely immature. He has no diceplin! But I guess it makes sense, he did grow up without parents after all. Poor kid. No one even gives him a chance. Besides, that Sasuke gets on my nerves...he glares at everyone, he thinks he is better than everyone else, and his idea of perfect is overly unrealistic. He does glance at me alot though...I wonder why that is. He doesn't look at any other girls unless hes glaring at them, or insulthing them, so why does he look at me the way he does? It's almost as if...as if...he likes me or something. No it can't be..he hates every other girl in konoha! So why would he like me? Then again, every other girl stares, and gaucks at him. Except for Hinata, but she is as shy as a mouse. Maybe he just likes how uncareing and cold I am towards him.  
><em>  
>"Rikku are you listening to me?!" My thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's obnoxious voice.<br>"huh?" I looked up at him not really looking for him to repeat himself..  
>"Damnit, you keep spacing out. What's wrong with you today?"<br>"I uh...i'm sorry Naruto i just have alot on my mind." well I wasn't entirely lying.  
>"Rikku, why don't you just tell me what happened in your village? I mean, who am i going to tell? Even if i tried no one would acknowledge me anyway." He said eagerly.<br>"Naruto i don't want to talk about it..it's too soon. One day i will tell you, but right now it's too hard." I explained a bit irritated, trying to ge my point across.  
>"Alright, alright fine. But promise me, you won't tell anyone else befor you tell me!"<br>"Who am i going to tell? I don't talk to anyone let alone acknowledge anyone other than you." I uttered.

We were sitting on the edge of a lake kicking the water, when suddenly we heard someone spatting out justus..

"Fire style, Fireball jutsu!" and again "Fireball jutsu!"  
>I stood up curious "That's odd, i've never seen anyone over here befor."<br>Naruto stood up next to me "It's just Sasuke" he said knowingly "He comes out here all the time to practice his Fire style jutsus." I gave him a questioning look.  
>"But he is'nt even a genin yet, Why would he be doing Firestyle jutsus?"<br>"It's the Uchiha's specialty jutsu..Sharingan and Fire style are their trait marks."  
>Uchiha...I thought for a minute. I know I have heard that name befor..but where?<br>"SASUKE UCHIHA?! ITACHI UCHIHAS BROTHER?! BUT I THOUGHT ALL THE UCHIHAS WERE KILLED BY ITACHI HIMSELF!" I was shocked..I had no idea that Sasuke was an Uchiha, no wonder he is so cocky.  
>"Keep it down will you! he'll hear us and think we are stalking him!"<p>

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

_UGG I can't concentrate with all that racket over there. who's over there anyway? probably Naruto, he is the only one besides me who comes here. That dobe needs to shut up befor I go over there and make him..wait..is that a girls voice?  
><em>  
>"SASUKE UCHIHA?! ITACHI UCHIHAS BROTHER?! BUT I THOUGHT ALL THE UCHICHAS WERE KILLED BY ITACHI HIMSELF!"<p>

_Is that Rikku? Ugg who cares, not like it matters. Girls are all just an annoyance..but still..did she really not know who I was? And, why does she hang out with that dobe anyway? He is so immature and stupid. She seems so different from him why would she even want to be friends with him? Let alone by choice! Whatever why am I thinking about this! she's just a girl who cares..  
><em>  
><em><strong>Naruto's POV:<strong>_

_I can't believe Rikku didn't know that Sasuke is an Uchiha. Now that she does, what if she starts gaucking at him like all the other girls? No. It won't happen, I wont let it! _I looked a her trying to figure out what she might be thinking.._She seems distracted, like she wans to go see what's up over there.  
><em>  
>"Hey Rikku it's getting late, i should start walking you home!" I said desperate to get her attention back.<br>"Uhh sure alright, just let me-" i cut her off "C'MON LET'S GO I'LL RACE YOU!"  
>I started running in the direction of our apartment complex "Naruto hold up!" She started to run after me unamused "Haha you are too slow, I am going to beat you!"<p>

_**Rikku's POV:**_

_Damn Naruto always making it a compition! I should know better than to let my guard down with him..._I sprinted towards him and threw my arms back to pick up speed, i drew closer and closer to him and then... ***BAM* **He runs straight into a tree_...haha that idiot. _I smiled to myself thinking of how stupid he could be at times..yet somehow it was cute. I got so caught up in my thoughts that I forgot I was racing him. "YAHHHHHHH" he yelled and tackled me, suddenly we both fell to the ground "UMMPH"

"Naruto you idiot!" I yelled but started giggling straight after, as he started to tickle me.  
>"Naru- agh stop it! hahahaha" He sopped and then suddenly...our eyes locked..<p>

_**Naruto's POV:**_

_Wow..I never realized how pretty her eyes were..They're so..bright and blue..like the ocean.._  
>I stared into her eyes, lost..and then...<p>

"Dobe?" We both looked away and blushed embaressed, I stood up as fast as i could and looked in the direction of the voice that called me. _Sasuke! ugg i knew it._

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

I was walking back home when i heard screaming, i ran towards it and then...

"Dobe?" I stared with an eyebrow raised. _Seriously? You have got to be kidding me.._

**Well that's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it review please. Let me know how I did ^-^ Also I apologize for all the grammatical errors in the first chapter. I might fix them later if I am not to lazy haha, and I apologize for any errors you might find in this chapter or in any futur chapters as well! Toodles!**_****_


End file.
